Fever
by MemoriesOfBetrayal
Summary: Ryou's sick but there's no one left that cares enough to notice... or so he thinks. Tendershipping/Angstshipping. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Heat radiated through his body, a thin sheen of sweat on his clammy skin. Tired eyes barely held open watched the roof forlornly, barely able to flit around the surface and the strain giving him a headache. His entire body ached and felt weak; he didn't even have the energy to roll over into a more comfortable position. He hated being sick.

The apartment was empty as he lay on the bed in his room, blankets pulled up around his waist. The contact of the blanket hurt his skin, making him prickle and sweat. But despite the sweltering heat he kept the blankets up because the cool air hurt as well. He was just sick of it all hurting. He wished there was someone there, someone to take care of him and make him feel like it was worth pulling through. Sure, he'd hid the fact that he was getting sick from his friends because he didn't want them to worry, but he couldn't help but want one of them to care enough to notice he was bright red and having troubles standing.

He felt his throat constrict and the speed of his breathing increased as he struggled for a few seconds to get some air. Just as he was on the verge of passing out, the air got through and he gasped as he could breathe again. This had happened a few times now, and it was getting increasingly more common.

Suddenly he felt a cool hand on his forehead, softly brushing locks of sweaty white hair from his eyes. He glanced to the side, eyes widening when he saw Bakura. His Yami looked as good as ever, long white hair wild and clad in blue and white striped shirt with blue shirt unbuttoned over it and his usual faded jeans. His crimson eyes were softened as he frowned softly at his hikari.

"Kura," Ryou rasped out, so relieved to have him there. He had no idea why he hadn't realised he'd always have Bakura there for him.

Bakura leaned over him and pulled the blanket up to Ryou's shoulders, settling it around him snugly. He smoothed Ryou's hair back, a small smile touching his lips. "You need to look after yourself, landlord."

Ryou smiled at him, nodding slightly. "Sorry Yami, I didn't mean to..."

Bakura scowled. "Baka. You should have told someone you were sick, you can't rely on yourself."

"But you weren't here, I..."

"You can't rely on me anymore," Bakura snapped, a little harsher than intended, causing Ryou to wince.

"But," Tears were coming to Ryou's eyes.

"No Ryou, no."

The use of his name, something Bakura rarely did, made Ryou stop. He paused and then smiled, eyes softening.

"What?" Bakura snapped.

"You're here now."

The simple statement made Bakura consider what he'd said. "But I shouldn't be," Bakura said, "I've got to go."

"No," Ryou reached out feebly as Bakura started to turn away, weak hand grasping at Bakura's wrist.

"Hikari, I'm leaving."

"No, don't leave me again," Ryou begged, tears starting to fall, "I can't stand it. You're my yami, we're supposed to stay together."

Bakura couldn't resist, he turned back around and leant down to pull Ryou into a hug. Ryou returned the embrace, trying to cling to Bakura as hard as he could so the other could never leave again. "Please stay with me forever," Ryou whispered.

Bakura stiffened. "I can't," he whispered.

"But why?" Ryou demanded. "You're here, just stay."

Bakura shook his head, pulling back easily despite Ryou's feeble attempts to pull him closer. "I'm sorry, Hikari." He leaned forward and captured Ryou's lips in his for one final kiss.

"Bakura, no. Please don't leave me," Ryou begged as Bakura pulled back, his voice cracking.

"Ryou?" A foreign voice broke through his mind and Ryou's eyes snapped open. All he saw was the plain ceiling of his bedroom.

"Bakura?" He tried to call, but it ended up a rasp. The lack of reply caused Ryou's stomach to sink and he felt tears returning to his eyes. So Bakura really was gone.

"Ryou?" Ryou couldn't place the voice that called his name, but a few seconds later his bedroom door opened. Ryou found the energy to glance at the doorway and was surprised to see Malik Ishtar enter the room. "Hey Ryou, you okay?"

"M-Malik?" Ryou managed to whisper, watching as the Egyptian frowned in worry and came over to his side.

"Ryou, you're sick. Why didn't you tell us?" Malik unthinkingly brushed Ryou's hair back, much the way Bakura had.

"Didn't want y'guys to worry..."

"That's what we're here for, silly," Malik said. "You're lucky I realised you weren't a hundred percent and came to check up on you." Ryou smiled gratefully. "Um Ryou," Malik seemed hesitant, "I heard you saying Bakura's name. Are you okay?"

Ryou stared at him. Was he okay? Sure, he'd been asked the question before and usually answered it with a fake smile and a generic 'I'm fine', but this time it was different. He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to open up to Malik. Tears rushed to his eyes as he spoke, his voice breaking. "No, I'm not o-okay."

Violent sobs suddenly wracked his weakened body, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Malik's strong, tanned arms pulled him into a comforting embrace. As Malik ran a comforting hand through Ryou's hair, Ryou found himself fisting Malik's shirt and leaning into him.

"I miss him so much," Ryou muttered, "I can't stand it. I just want him back Malik, he was my Yami, my other half..."

Malik rubbed Ryou's back soothingly, not knowing what to say. He couldn't very well say he knew what it felt like, because he didn't. He was glad when his Yami was sent to the shadows, so he had no idea what it felt like to actually want your darkness.

Ryou cried for a little while longer, and all Malik could do was hold him. Once the white-haired boy had calmed down, Malik lowered him back onto the bed and stood, promising to return in a minute. He glanced back at Ryou as he exited the room and saw the boy watching him with worried eyes. "I swear, I'll be back," Malik promised. As soon as he was out of view, his pace increased. He ran to the living room and grabbed the phone, calling Isis to inform her that he wouldn't be home because he was staying with Ryou. With that done he hurried to the bathroom and filled a bowl with cool water grabbing a wash cloth before heading back to Ryou's room.

Inside, Ryou had already started to drift. As Malik approached he snapped into awareness, only smiling once he saw the familiar form beside his bed. Malik set the bowl on the bedside table and sat down on the edge of the bed. Ryou watched as he dipped the cloth in the bowl and rung all the excess water out.

The cool cloth felt good against his feverish forehead, and Ryou closed his eyes in relief as Malik dabbed the sweat off his face. "How you feeling?" Malik asked.

"Better, thanks," Ryou muttered.

"Good," Malik smiled, folding the cloth and setting it on Ryou's forehead. "You should get some sleep."

Ryou's eyes snapped open, expression sad. Malik looked started for a second before he realised what was wrong. "I'm not leaving," Malik assured, "I'm just going to go grab a chair and I'm staying here all night."

Ryou smiled in return to that, gratitude to Malik filling him. "Thank you," He rasped.

"No thanks needed," Malik's hand flitted over Ryou's cheek, "Just you getting better."

Ryou felt a different kind of warmth fill him, and he smiled again at Malik. He was grateful to the Egyptian for everything he had done, but most of all because of how much more hopeful Ryou had become. He hoped this wasn't part of the fever, and that long after he was better Malik would still be around for him.

When Malik returned with one of the large lounge chairs Ryou was asleep. He was careful not to wake the boy as he set the chair down and scooted it as close to the bed as he could before settling in and pulling a blanket over himself. He sat and watched as Ryou slept, panting slightly. He noticed the way Ryou clenched his eyes, his lips lightly parted as the air rasped in and out quickly and his rosy cheeks against pale white skin. Malik smiled as he watched the boy. He never knew Bakura's hikari was so interesting.

I'll have to hang around, he decided as he reached out under his and Ryou's blanket to grasp one of the pale boy's hands and giving it a comforting squeeze. Ryou relaxed a little at the contact, and Malik felt he was finally able to close his own eyes and sleep.


End file.
